Noche de paz
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Atsushi piensa acerca de las ocasiones en que Akutagawa le ha salvado y decide que debe hacer algo al respecto. (Oneshot perteneciente a un long-fic no publicado, ambientado en noche buena)


Buenas noches, o días, ¡y feliz navidad para todos!.

Hace casi un año que no me paso por acá y pensé que debía hacer algo por la fecha, ya que el año pasado también hice fics correspondientes a las festividades de esta temporada. Este oneshot nació para ser parte de un long-fic pero ya que no cuenta con nada que pueda actuar como spoiler y la poca información del long-fic que hay es casi nula, supuse que serviría espectacularmente como fic navideño.

Sin nada más que decir antes de agregar las advertencias, les deseo nuevamente feliz navidad a todos y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer.

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 _Este fragmento pertenece a un fic próximo a salir en el 2018 titulado:_ _Por el dolor del futuro corrupto_ _, y podría tomarse como una referencia en los meses venideros._

 **Tipo:** Oneshot.

 **Capítulos** : 1.

 **Estado:** Terminado.

 **Género: N** eutral. _No yaoi_. En general, tiendo a escribir en _genderbender,_ que es el género con el que me lancé al mundo de los fanfic. Pero este fic está adaptado para ser especial de navidad, así que no hay shippeo de ningún tipo, ni tampoco especifíco si Atsushi Nakajima, una de mis habituales víctimas de gender, es lo uno o lo otro. Disfruten del fanservice sin pensar demasiado en ello. (?

* * *

Noche de paz.

Atsushi corrió a través de la calle sin molestarse en ir por la acera.

La nieve que caía como en cámara lenta se amontonaba en la cima de su cabeza y sus hombros, pasaba junto a su rostro y le acariciaba las mejillas, humedecía y encrespaba su cabello. El aire ingresaba a sus pulmones como si de navajas congeladas se trataran, hiriéndole donde no podía alcanzar con sus manos para defenderse, el cansancio hacía que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina, la acuciante necesidad de dormir a cada paso le tentaba con dar la vuelta e ir directo a la residencia y lanzarse sobre su tatami con zapatos y todo.

Pero siguió su camino, ignorando el temblorcito en sus rodillas y el agradable susurro traicionero del sueño en sus oídos. Una necesidad le arrastraba hacia el frente con una demanda más grande que el cansancio físico y que obligaba a sus pies a andar por instinto, sorteando los pequeños baches en los que la nieve se amontonaba y endurecía hasta formar traicioneros espejos resbaladizos. Lo último que quería era resbalar y tener que volver a soportar otro gramito de dolor.

La calle penumbrosa, apenas iluminada por farolas cuyas luces amarillentas titilaban, no ofrecían tan siquiera el más mísero de los consuelos y el invierno parecía un señor despiadado y solitario que no quería que nadie jugara en el jardín delantero de su casa. El silencio reinante se le antojó como una gran desventaja en batalla y sus pisadas sonaban muy fuertes contra el mutismo del mundo alrededor; ni qué decir de su respiración jadeante, producto de su pobre estado físico que contrastaba con la fuerza avasalladora del tigre. Pensó por un momento que Kunikida _-san_ tenía razón sobre hacerse más fuerte y hábil, y desprenderse de esa dependencia casi natural que tenía hacia el tigre, y que en verdad no sabía que sentía hasta que el superior lo dijo. A la luz de la verdad, Atsushi era realmente débil, quizás algo torpe y con un borde de ingenuidad – _por no decir falta de capacidad de reflexión_ – que casi siempre le jugaba en contra. Pero vamos, que la tuvo difícil en su infancia y ni qué decir en su adolescencia, cuando nadie le habló de ciertos cambios que sufriría su cuerpo, o su voz, o su pobre apariencia escuálida.

Olvidando esos pensamientos inútiles y que podía reservar para más tarde, cuando no tuviera nada sobre qué reclamarse, continuó andando a tiendas, sirviéndose del sentido desarrollado del olfato del tigre para buscar entre los aromas de la ciudad hasta que dar con el que le interesaba. Entre la frialdad de la nieve, el vapor que emergía de las bocacalles, el caucho desgastado de las ruedas de los autos y el humo de algunas chimeneas, un olorcillo como mezcla de pana, cuero, perfume masculino y sudor le hizo saber que iba en la dirección correcta y que su objetivo no estaba muy lejos. El olorcillo traía un ingrediente más al que no le prestó mayor atención, un rescoldo único que sabía a cobre en su paladar y entre dulce y salado en la punta de su lengua. La sangre que seguramente se quedó impregnada en alguna parte entre las suelas de los zapatos, las pantorrillas o el ruedo del pesado abrigo negro. Una fantasmal caricia nauseabunda se desplazó desde lo más hondo de su estómago y se alojó en la base de su garganta, donde un nudito incómodo se formó en sus músculos. Atsushi desechó el pensamiento de la sangre en la ropa y continuó, dobló a la derecha en la esquina y sin necesidad de utilizar su visión mejorada, encontró a Akutagawa.

Atsushi aminoró sus pasos, la indecisión arañó con fuerza en su consciencia y su boca se contrajo en una mueca involuntaria que mostraba su reticencia a hacer lo que planeaba hacer. Siempre había tenido un pequeño problemita con las expresiones de su rostro, era consciente de su falta de filtro y su incapacidad para disimular lo que sentía en el momento, y esa incapacidad se intensificaba cuando Akutagawa andaba cerca. El tipo nunca le había causado alguna otra emoción que no fuera miedo instantáneo, molestia, frustración y antipatía. Pero mucho tiempo pasó desde la primera vez que lo vio en aquel callejón, donde sintió que la muerte le miraba directo a los ojos y le llamaba por su nombre. Así también, mucho tiempo pasó desde la última vez que Akutagawa juró que le quitaría la vida. Atsushi pensaba que era una especie de código con el que el perro de la Port Mafia se manejaba, un saludo de despedida tanto como el llegar destrozando todo a su paso era su tarjeta de presentación. Siempre le asesinaría la próxima vez, siempre tenía que esperar un poco más, siempre tenía que prepararse para la siguiente ocasión que se vieran las caras. Y las ocasiones pasaban, y pasaban, y Akutagawa siempre continuaba saliendo de escena de la misma manera. Con una promesa de muerte. Pero había una cosa que no comprendió hasta quince minutos antes, cuando estando en complicidad con Dazai _-san_ , antiguo mentor del mafioso y actual guardián de Atsushi, hablaron sobre algo que Akutagawa hacía además de destrozar y amenazar.

Él había salvado la vida de Atsushi.

La mueca en su rostro desapareció pero sus labios se fruncieron por instinto, mientras los recuerdos se deslizaban lenta y vergonzosamente en su mente, mostrándose como esas fotografías que nadie quiere que los amigos vean. La primera ocasión fue cuando ambos estaban a bordo de Moby Dick, y la nave se estaba cayendo. No podía negar que F. Scott Fitzgerald pudo haberle hecho lo que quisiera, desde conservar su vida en una prisión como de hecho intentó hacer, hasta partir todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Pero Akutagawa estuvo ahí, e independientemente de los roces que tuvieron entre tanto y tanto, a pesar que ninguno de los dos logró convencer al otro de que su visión del mundo no tenía nada de malo, cuando el multimillonario líder del Gremio intentó hacerse con la vida de Atsushi, para bien o para mal, Akutagawa no se lo permitió. Del mismo modo le prestó la fuerza de su habilidad, misma que Atsushi sintió como una mano demandante y exigente que envolvía todo su brazo y le instaba a no decaer, a mantener la presión en sus músculos, a no menguar la fuerza con la que hacía frente al poder y la determinación de Fitzgerald. Y lo vencieron, ambos, porque Akutagawa confió en que Atsushi podría hacerlo, y Atsushi confió en que Akutagawa no le dejaría enfrentar eso por su cuenta. Y aunque en los posteriores momentos Akutagawa volvió a ser el hombre insufrible y despiadado que conocía, mostró un segundo atisbo de buena voluntad cuando todo en Atsushi protestaba contra abandonar la nave que continuaba cayendo. Es que Kyouka _-_ _chan_ planeaba estrellar su avión contra la nave, muriendo en el proceso. Atsushi estaba dolorosamente consciente de ello y quería permanecer ahí, quería creer que podría utilizar la fuerza del tigre para saltar desde el ventanal de la sala de control y colarse en la cabina del avión. Pero Kyouka _-_ _chan_ estaba encadenada. Sabía eso también, y por supuesto que Akutagawa escuchó todo con atención y que además intuyó lo que Atsushi pensaba hacer. Y por supuesto que no se lo permitió. Aferrándose al cuello de su camisa, arrastró el montón de extremidades nerviosas en las que se convirtió hasta la salida más cercana, le enfundó el paracaídas mientras Atsushi le gruñía que era un asesino insensible y luego, literalmente, pateó su trasero fuera de Moby Dick. La siguiente vez Dazai _-san_ los obligó a entrar juntos a la guarida donde creían que Fyodor Dostoyevsky estaba ocultándose. Atsushi aún lidiaba con los efectos colaterales de la muerte del tutor del orfanato donde vivía, aún llevaba sobre sus hombros el peso de la mirada acusadora de ese hombre, aún oía débilmente su voz recordándole lo inútil que era, lo cobarde que era. Akutagawa le miró como si estuviera demente cuando le dijo que su tutor estaba justo detrás de él, y con sorna contestó que al parecer ese sujeto era incluso peor que Dazai _-san_. Atsushi no podría decir si eso era posible o no, pero dado el pasado de la única persona que los unía, tenía casi el deber de considerar que el hombre que le salvó la vida un día cualquiera, cuando moría de hambre a orillas de un río, no siempre fue tan bueno. Akutagawa le prestó su fuerza nuevamente, casi tomándole por sorpresa cuando la derrota pesaba sobre ambos y no hacían nada más que estar de pie en ese charco de agua poco profundo, reflexionando sobre nada y esperando a quién sabe qué. El mismo abrazo demandante esta vez le envolvía de pies a cabeza, exigiéndole que obtuviera la victoria, casi obligándole a ir hacia adelante. La victoria fue a medias en esa ocasión, frustrada porque el objetivo que perseguían ni siquiera se encontraba en ese lugar, pero el punto que nadie trataba de probar se mostró otra vez.

Akutagawa le salvó la vida.

Akutagawa le sostuvo cuando estaba a punto de caer.

Así que Atsushi aumentó la frecuencia de sus pasos, las suelas de sus botas volvieron a interrumpir el silencio y su respiración se agitó un poco. Pensó brevemente en cómo debería acercarse, o a cuántos metros quedarse, y si debía o no llamarlo antes de darle alcance o tomarlo por sorpresa. Podría ocurrir que Rashoumon le cortara un tendón, pero también podría ser que Akutagawa le gritara que debía morirse de una buena vez. Atsushi podía lidiar con cualquiera de las dos cosas, pero no con lo que tenía que decirle, y de todos modos Akutagawa le salvó de tener que decidir entre una cosa u otra volteándose cuando estaba a cincuenta metros de él. Atsushi se detuvo y esperó a que alguna parte suya doliera un montón en cualquier momento, pero el momento se hizo eterno y al final abrió los ojos; el derecho primero para tantear el terreno en busca de los zarcillos mortales de la bestia negra y luego el izquierdo, para mirar a Akutagawa.

Tenía toda intensión de acercarse un poco más pero solo avanzó diez pasos cuando el perro de la Port Mafia metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y caminó hacia Atsushi, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

El corazón de Atsushi latía con fuerza que se acrecentaba a medida que el pelinegro se acercaba, sus piernas temblorosas le urgían que corriera, la derecha aún conservaba la caricia fantasma del dolor cuando la extremidad le fue cortada de cuajo por las fauces de Rashoumon, recordándole con señales de peligro que lo que yacía a unos metros más adelante, lo que se acercaba con parsimonia, no era otra cosa sino su muerte anunciada.

Pero Atsushi miró a los opacos ojos negros de Akutagawa y no vio a la muerte regresándole la mirada.

Solo vio a Akutagawa.

— ¿Qué?

Atsushi parpadeó repetidas veces y sus ojos no fueron capaces de notar nada extraño, nada fuera del lugar. No había aura negra envolviendo el espacio en los contornos de la figura oscurecida de Akutagawa, no había ceño fruncido ni expresión de odio o molestia crispada. De hecho, se tardó medio minuto en comprender que Akutagawa le había hablado en un tono normal.

Retrocedió un paso y entonces el ceño fruncido apareció, por lo que consideró que si retrocedía o avanzaba el paso que acababa de dar, haría estallar la furia del hombre. Y en ese momento Akutagawa no parecía Akutagawa, no parecía el perro rabioso de la Port Mafia, no parecía como si tuviera deseos de arrancarle una pierna o canjear su cabeza por una suma millonaria.

Atsushi pensó que había algo extraño en Akutagawa, pero también pensó que debía aprovechar al máximo la ocasión. Una hora atrás el día repleto de dolor físico y angustia que pasó en manos del enemigo de turno finalmente terminó con un saldo de un herido ya recuperado, un miembro ejecutivo de la Port Mafia con un resfrío que apenas comenzaba y el enemigo en común derrotado. Pero las cosas no fueron felices ni melancólicas una vez acabada la contienda, ellos no se dirigieron a celebrar juntos o por su cuenta la fecha en que estaban, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sentarse a descansar y pensar acerca de todo lo que pasó. Era la tercera vez que Atsushi se encontraba siendo víctima de secuestro, pero no era la primera vez que se encontraba con un enemigo que no podía derrotar por su cuenta, y tampoco era la primera vez que se encontraba frenando las garras de su tigre por no querer asesinar. Por eso pasó el día entero en cautiverio, con cadenas presionando sus brazos, piernas, abdomen y cuello, por eso se pasó el día torturándose por su inutilidad, mirando el cielo nevado mientras agua helada se filtraba a su alrededor en la piscina abandonada del gimnasio en ruinas que servía como su prisión temporal mientras su enemigo se disfrazaba con su imagen y utilizaba su voz y su identidad para hacer estragos con Akutagawa, quien finalmente accedió a dejar que le enseñara a hacer alguna otra cosa que no fuera matar.

Atsushi se convirtió en la víctima porque no pudo terminar con la vida de su enemigo. Pero Akutagawa era diferente. Lo que Atsushi no podía hacer, Akutagawa definitivamente sí podía, y no dudaba en hacerlo, no parpadeaba, no cambiaba de posición siquiera.

Solo lo hacía.

Y así como así, cuando notó que quien estaba junto a él no era Atsushi, atenazó la vida de su enemigo con las garras de Rashoumon y lo obligó a decirle dónde se encontraba.

Así como así, le salvó la vida otra vez.

Atsushi tragó, presionó sus manos en puños y pateando lejos su orgullo, bajó la cabeza, inclinó un poco sus hombros, y con los ojos cerrados y la garganta ardiendo, hizo lo que planeaba desde hacía quince minutos atrás.

—Gracias por salvar mi vida.

Un silencio pesado y atronador le siguió a sus palabras. Atsushi esperó, forzando su cuerpo a mantenerse en esa posición que quería creer que mostraba agradecimiento sincero y nada más, y que esperaba que Akutagawa no malinterpretara como sumisión o rendición. Pero el silencio se hizo más pesado y duradero de lo que Atsushi podía aguantar con su infinita paciencia, así que abrió un ojo para tantear el terreno y luego el otro, para ver a la persona que tenía adelante. El color escaló desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas cuando se encontró con la mirada oscura de su contrario y se obligó a no apartar los ojos, a demostrar que su agradecimiento era más grande que su desprecio mutuo, que su incapacidad para entenderlo, que sus deseos de correr lo más lejos que pudiera de él, _o más fuerte que sus ganas de acomodarle las ideas con una o dos caricias de las garras del tigre_.

Finalmente hubo una reacción por parte de Akutagawa, aunque no fue la esperada. Una risa ahogada que casi parecía un jadeo, corta y escueta como la tos que a veces le atacaba y le obligaba a cubrirse la boca con las manos. Sus ojos no mostraban molestia, pero sí un atisbo de algo que Atsushi no tuvo el atrevimiento de decir que era alegría, porque eso difícilmente iba bien con Akutagawa, así que prefirió decir que era algo como _paz_.

—Estamos en tregua. —fue la respuesta del pelinegro, algo como la obviedad se deslizó fuera de sus ojos negros y bailoteó a su alrededor.

—Lo sé—replicó Atsushi, frunciendo el ceño. Enderezó su espalda y acomodó la bufanda en torno a su cuello para que el aire frío no se filtrara en su piel lo suficientemente maltratada por un día.

—No. —replicó, su ceño frunciéndose un poquito más. Su rostro se deformó un poco, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para adoptar una expresión de molestia por tener que dar una explicación—Es debido a las festividades. El jefe declara una tregua cada año en la que ofrece indultos. Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

Atsushi parpadeó en respuesta, recordando brevemente a Dazai _-san_ diciendo algo sobre una tregua que el líder de la Port Mafia ofrecía a sus rivales en Navidad y que se extendía hasta el día de los enamorados por un extraño y enfermo fetiche que tenía por esa temporada repleta de simbolismos. Dejando eso de lado, Atsushi reflexionó menos de lo que debería y en lugar de pensar detenidamente en lo que iba a decir, sólo soltó las palabras:

—Lo que quieres decir es que… ese fue mi obsequio de navidad.

Akutagawa se le quedó viendo con el mismo gesto sutil de molestia, su ceño se deshizo pero los músculos de su frente bajaron, haciendo que pareciera aburrido o cansado de la situación, o quizás ambas cosas. Atsushi captó el cambio ligero debido a su ceño, pero no supo cómo debía reaccionar a ello. Por si acaso, se preparó para saltar lejos del peligro, pensando que el techo de una propiedad privada repleta de alarmas que herirían sus oídos era un mejor lugar para estar que cerca de Akutagawa. Pero él no atacó, por lo que Atsushi pensó que se tomaba muy en serio lo de la tregua.

—Aún es de noche—fue la respuesta de su temporal aliado y _no-enemigo_ hasta el próximo quince de febrero.

— ¿Eh?

—Los obsequios se entregan en la mañana de navidad. Aún faltan cinco horas para eso.

— ¡Oh!

Akutagawa suspiró y se volteó con evidente intensión de marcharse. Atsushi se quedó sin ideas para aprovechar el tiempo, pero instantáneamente se encontró golpeándose mentalmente porque había logrado su cometido de agradecerle por salvarle la vida, lo cual quería decir que ya no tenía asuntos pendientes con ese hombre. Pero algo faltaba, algo se le escapaba y aunque se devanó los cesos pensando en qué era, no fue sino hasta que Akutagawa se adelantó cien metros que lo comprendió todo y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Valiéndose un poquito de la agilidad del tigre pero manteniendo sus pies en forma humana, acortó la distancia entre ambos dando largas y rápidas sancadas. Akutagawa se detuvo como si nada cuando Atsushi se le adelantó un paso y la molestia ligera en su rostro subió un nivel, advirtiéndole que estaba forzando la situación y debía tener cuidado. Un indulto podría significar no quitarle la vida pero hasta donde sabía, no existía una cláusula sobre amputación o una paliza.

—No tengo un obsequio de navidad para ti.

—Prefiero una piedra en mi zapato.

Atsushi se tragó la sarta de reproches que se aparecieron en su mente y lucharon por salir en tropel, tragó cuidadosamente y forzó a su voz a sonar en ese mismo tono en que hablaba cuando estaba lidiando con las sandeces de Dazai _-san_.

—Aún así, debo pagarte por salvar mi vida. —insistió, mirando a los ojos negros que le veían desde algunos molestos centímetros más arriba.

—Desayuno.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Debo explicarlo todo? Paga mi desayuno. Con eso será suficiente.

Atsushi quiso replicar de inmediato que su vida no valía lo que un desayuno comprado podía costarle en el café más cercano, pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz. Akutagawa avanzó a su lado y continuó andando, pero en esta ocasión, dirigiéndose a la costa, casi bordeando el río. Atsushi sabía que muchos pequeños restaurantes se ubicaban en esa zona y que seguramente encontrarían un lugar para comer en total paz.

—Espera. Todo está cerrado a esta hora—reflexionó en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Se hizo un mapa mental de la zona, buscando localizar algún negocio que funcionara las veinticuatro horas, pero además de las estaciones de servicio no se le ocurrió ningún lugar al que pudiera recurrir, y no iba a conformarse con un té barato y un panecillo recocido. Su vida valía más que eso, y si acaso el precio era un desayuno, sería de los costosos, de esos que Kyouka _-chan_ y Dazai _-san_ solían pedir.

—Ese es tu problema, _Jinko_. —replicó Akutagawa, que caminaba algunos metros más adelante. Esa risa ahogada que parecía un jadeo hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, provocando en Atsushi otro sonrojo de molestia—Resuélvelo.

Atsushi se quedó atrás, con la realización de que tendría que pasar las próximas seis o siete horas más con Akutagawa estrujando su estómago y licuando la solidez de sus huesos. Gruño bajito algo sobre hacerlo comer hasta reventar y lo siguió, pensando en qué podría hacer con él hasta que amaneciera y los locales decentes abrieran sus puertas al público.

Una cosa más que todas las otras fue segura esa noche mientras daban vueltas para pasar el tiempo hasta que amaneciera.

Atsushi nunca había estado en paz con sus pensamientos o emociones, pero se encontró en paz junto a Akutagawa.

Y Akutagawa lo sabía.

 _¿Fin?._


End file.
